simounfandomcom-20200214-history
Simulacrum
Simulacrum is a country on the planet Daikuriku. It is the most technologically advanced and is the home nation of almost all the protagonists of the anime. Physiology The people of Simulacrum are all born biologically female. Due to this, there are many same-sex relationships during the early years of every citizen's life. At the age of seventeen, all citizens must journey to the Spring. There, the people must choose to be made into a permanent sex. If they cannot decide which sex, the Guardian of the Spring must choose for them. The only exception to this rule are the Simoun Sibylla. Only girls who have not yet picked a permanent gender can pilot the Simoun ships. Thus, Simoun Sibylla are not required to visit the Spring. Geography Simulacrum is a lush nation of trees, flowers and grass with comfortable temperatures. It is surrounded by an ocean, and there are many rivers and lakes within it. It is the cleanest and most ideal place to live on the planet Daikuriku. Religion Goddess The people of Simulacrum worship Tempus Spatium. Tempus Spatium is believed to be the creator of Daikuriku and all the people on the planet. She is considered loving and kind, and a peaceful deity. Religion Origins Long ago, an ancient civilization created Simoun ships to honour their goddess. Although this civilization faded away, the ships they made and their beliefs lasted, and were adopted by the people of Simulacrum. Sibylla The Simoun Sibylla are holy priestesses who pilot the Simoun ships. They use the ships to write prayers in the sky that are supposed to please Tempus Spatium and encourage good health and living in all of Simulacrum. The Sibylla also bless the common people and pray directly to Tempus Spatium for guidance. Yun and Neviril are the most religious of the cast. Simoun The Simoun ships themselves are mysterious air crafts. The prayers they write in the sky, though filled with religious meaning, cause devastating explosions and motion ripples that can bring an army of 500 to the ground. Furthermore, they can only be piloted by two females that have a connection to each other. For example, Neviril and Aer can pilot the ships because of their romantic attraction to each other. However, a pair like Kaimu and Alti cannot fly a Simoun due to their anger and confusion with each other, despite being siblings. Ri Majoon Ri Majoon is the term used to describe the prayers the Simoun make in the sky. Each one has a different meaning religiously and a different power militarily. The Dandelion Ri Majoon has no military benefits and is purely for ceremony and the promotion of peace. The Field Ri Majoon also serves no military purpose and is instead a symbol of hope and is used at funerals. The Shark, Fish, Iron, Stingray and Wave Ri Majoons cause large explosions, while the Diamond Ri Majoon creates a protective barrier. Finally, the Emerald Ri Majoon sends its' users to a different time and/or place in the universe. It is very difficult to do properly, but is the strongest Ri Majoon to perform. To date, only Dominura, Limone, Neviril and Aer have been able to successfully perform it. Government Simulacrum is a democratic theocracy that believes in peace. All children of Simulacrum are enrolled in school, and all citizens of the nation have access to the medical technology of the country. Disease and injury are very rare due to the good quality air, water, and foliage. War is avoided at all costs. Language The people of Simulacrum speak a language different from both Plumbum and Argentum. It is shown that adding the consonant sound "f" or "fu"/"phu" to the ends of words makes the words masculine. Ex. Floef, Vyuraf, Erifu etc.Category:Countries Category:Simoun terms